Starting New
by m.ertl
Summary: April is just an average girl. Obsessed with the good Doctor like all other Whovians. She fell asleep one night and woke up on the TARDIS. Now she needs to figure out how to leave her old life behind and start anew with the Doctor. Adventures and mysteries await and of course some smut because I mean why not? Rated M for later chapters. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy. I feel it might start a little slowly but I promise it picks up quickly. Please let me know what you think.**

"Rose no!"

"April, it doesn't matter how loudly you scream at the television, the characters cannot hear you."

"Mum you don't understand the emotional ties to the characters, especially Rose and the Doctor, he is, well he is perfect." April grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her mother.

"And now you're talking in an English accent again." Her mom laughed and threw some popcorn back at her daughter.

"Mum I can't help it when you watch all the episodes over and over again it just sort of happens."

"Yeah I know, you told me the second time you watched this season. What episode are you on?" April's mom had actually gotten into her daughters favorite show, Doctor Who.

"The one where Jack, Rose, and the Doctor wake up in the random television shows. I hate when Rose gets zapped even though I know what happens it still just hurts my heart."

"Well it's getting late after this episode you should probably head up to bed."

"Yeah I think I will just head up now, it's not like I don't know what happens." April laughed and turned off the TV.

"Night mum."

"Night daring sleep well."

When April got to her bed she almost passed out as soon as she hit the pillow, it was one o'clock in the morning. She had been binge watching Doctor Who all day from the most recent episodes back to the beginning. Oh how she loved her Doctor.

She drifted to sleep with Daleks, sonic screwdrivers, and pink and yellow on her mind.

**...**

April woke up the next morning not in her own bed.

"Crap where am I?" She took in her surroundings, it was all familiar yet she knew she had never been here before.

"Oh uh hello how did you get in here?" April looked up to the voice speaking to her.

"Rose?!" No there was no possible way this was happening. Rose freaking Tyler was standing in front of her, oh my God she was on the TARDIS. No, no this is impossible they are just in a television show.

"What how do you know my name?" Rose leaned back away from the girl who was just passed out in the console room.

"You- you're Rose Tyler, a-are we on the TARDIS?" April sat up and looked around yeah definitely the TARDIS. "Where's the Doctor?"

"You know the Doctor? Who are you, how'd you get here?"

"Okay well it is kind of hard to explain. But I-"

"Rose Tyler! So I figured we would go to the next galaxy over ya know stop look at some shops, maybe get some chips." The Doctor had entered the console room. Oh my gosh it's 10, oh no I wonder how far along we are in the plot, how much longer Rose will be here….

"Oh wait what who is this? Hello? How did you possibly get in here? We are in flight that is impossible. No literally you can't be here, how are you here, wait who are you?" He took out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the girl on the floor.

"Doctor." April and Rose had simultaneously said his name, Rose glared at the girl, hey that's what she does when he goes on a rant. April looked at Rose, oops she looked mad sorry Rose it's a force of habit.

"Oh you know my name? Hello, who are you?" The Doctor leaned down on the floor near the girl.

"Hello Doctor I'm April."

"Hello April. So how did you get on my ship?"

"Well to be completely honest with you I am not even sure this isn't a dream."

"And what do you mean by that?" Doctor looked at his readings from the scan then back to April.

"Well you see last night I went to sleep in my bed and woke up here, but here isn't real so I must be dreaming. You know?" She looked at Rose for confirmation, knowing that she was slightly hesitant with her first encounter with him.

"What do you mean it's not real? We're standin' right in front of you?" Rose felt bad for April she must have hit her head or something.

"You guys you're just a tv show. I can prove it if you don't believe me." She looked at the Doctor.

"Go ahead tell us something."

"Alrighty I just need to know the latest adventure you guys went on and I can tell you about all of it and the past, I just need a reference point."

"How convincing." Rose did not believe a word she was saying.

"Okay just a small hint then." The Doctor beamed at her he loved games and this certainly felt like one. "We just left a school the kids were too smart for their own good." He smiled at Rose, there that was small if she could tell him what happened based on that she had to be telling the truth, well at least somewhat.

"Oh the krillitanes episode. Well you guys went to the school because Mickey thought something was wrong, oh Mickey where is he? Any way you were Mr. Smith of course." She winked at the doctor. "And Rose you worked in the kitchen. They were putting krillitane oil into the food, well cooking with it I guess you could say. It made the children smarter so they could crack that code. Oh and you guys ran into Sarah Jane Smith, you didn't like that very much huh Rose?" She looked at Rose and she turned bright red. The Doctor noticed the tension.

"Oh okay so you do seem to know." Rose just wanted her to be quiet now.

"Alrighty but you could have found that out some other way. Somehow." The Doctor wanted to know more, see if she knew other things.

"Well Rose Tyler, you're mothers name is Jackie Tyler and your father was Pete Tyler. You and Mickey are kind of a thing. Now you Doctor, are you sure you want me to say in front of Rose?" He pondered the question for half a moment, then looked at her and pleaded with his eyes for her not to say anything too bad; if she really knew. April picked up on the look, she did know this man better than she knew herself.

"You Doctor, you recently regenerated; you are on you tenth regeneration, well technically eleventh but we don't really talk about that do we. You are a timelord, the last one ever, you stopped the time war. You are an amazing man, who hates being alone but fears getting attached because humans, aliens, or even robot dogs can't stay with you forever. I also know what you said and did to Rose after she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, but that's for another time." She winked at him again and he blushed, April Johnson had actually made the Doctor blush. What the heck?!

"Alrighty then I believe you April." The Doctor held out his hand and offered to help her up, of course she accepted.

"You are who you say you are but that doesn't answer the question of how did you get here?" April went and sat down on the swivel chair she had literally dreamed of this, quite often actually.

"I would like to know as well as you. I mean I must be from a parallel universe but travel between them is almost impossible since, well yeah." She looked at the Doctor and couldn't help but feel badly for him, her poor Doctor.

"Yes I know."

"Wait why? We can travel through time and space but not parallel universes?" Rose of course was confused, it was a bit much to grasp the concept of, the only reason April wasn't freaking out was because she had seen this before.

"Because of the energy it takes, when my people were alive you could go from one parallel universe to another and be back in time for tea but now, it's just not so easy. It's practically impossible." It was weird April knowing things no one else did that was always his job.

"Well there's not too much we can do about it now, where would you like to go April? Anywhere you want" Rose stared at her, great first Mickey now this chick.

"Oh no I can't possibly choose, and I don't want to interfere so just where ever you guys were headed next, if you don't mind my tagging along."

"Well then off to chips we go." He smiled at April and winked and Rose and off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you BG2dramaqueen for the review :) I wanted to upload something so this is kind of like an in between chapter we will get to the good stuff next chapter I promise. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys.**

"Change of plans then, let's all go swimming." The Doctor flipped some switches and cranked a few levers.

"Yeah swimming sounds pretty great now, where are we going to go?" April was ecstatic to do anything really.

"The planet Anura. It's mostly water, so I have a surprise."

"Oh what is it?" Rose loved his surprises, well most of the time.

"It's just a small thing really, plus it's not a surprise if I tell you. So let's all change into out swim trunks huh?" The Doctor smiled at the girls and walked away.

"Well April I can show you to the closet?"

"The closet with like everything in it?" April jumped of the swivel chair.

"Yeah that one." Rose couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, let's see how excited she is when something goes wrong; like it always does.

…

"Well you girls look stunning." The Doctor was literally staring at the two girls in front of him, he couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

"Why thank you Doctor." April was gleaming with happiness, she thought he might like her suit. She picked a two piece, the top was a push-up type bikini top. It was a deep red with golden patches randomly there. The bottoms were gold with red strings tying the sides.

"Of course. Now here you two take this." He held out his hand, in it were two yellow pills. Rose took it from his hand and popped it in her mouth, tilted her head back and swallowed. April on the other hand was hesitant.

"Um what exactly is this?" She took it from him but only held it in her hand.

"That is the surprise April. And trust me you will just have to take it and see." She looked at him hesitantly but knew he would never hurt her so she popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed.

"Great now if you lovely ladies would just take a step outside."

April hurried towards the door, Rose close behind her, she couldn't wait to see what world they were going to experience. She opened the door and stepped out and took in the scene around her.

"Wow this is so lovely." They landed on a small beach, the sand was a lavender color and the water was green. There were palm trees all around them only they weren't normal, well they weren't like they were on earth. The bark was orange and the huge leaves were yellow.

"Glad you like the scenery but this isn't why we are here." He laughed and lifted April into the air and threw her over his shoulder, he spun in circles a few times before running towards the water.

"Doctor put me down!" April was giggling uncontrollably.

"You're wish is my command." He laughed and threw her into the water. Then jumped in after her.

"Rose are you coming in?!" The Doctor was laughing with April and hadn't noticed the sour look Rose grew on her face.

"Yeah of course." She walked into the water and sat down.

About fifteen minutes passed of them messing around in the water. April and the Doctor kept splashing one another and dunking each other under water before they finally got Rose to join them. They each grabbed one of her arms and had to drag her out deeper before she started joining in on the fun. The Doctor was splashing Rose when April jumped up on his back. She was expecting him to try and throw her off but he didn't so she sat there on his back with her arms wrapped around him and resting towards his chest. Wow, April had always dreamed about hanging out with Rose and the Doctor but never really thought it would ever be possible. She was ecstatic.

"So Doctor what do those pills do?" April's curiosity was killing her.

"Oh yes, come on ladies follow me." He held onto April's leg hooked onto his hips and held out his other hand for Rose, then he led them deeper into the ocean until the water was above their heads.

…

April took a deep breath before she was completely surrounded by water, but the sight she saw almost took her breath away. They were standing on what looked like the top of a hill and at the bottom was a huge city made out of corals and shells. There were these creatures swimming around, buying things in shops, and what looked like having everyday conversations; only they were just there and nodding to one another. April thought to herself, "Wow this is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" She heard the Doctors voice in her head and was very confused, but needed to go up for air. She pushed off the Doctors back and went to swim above water but the Doctor turned and grabbed her arm.

"No April it's fine just breath." Again she heard his voice in her head, she trusted him and took a breath of water, only all that came in was air.

"Arlighty Doctor what'd you do?" This time it was Rose's voice in her head."

"Well the pill I gave you girls was one that allows us to communicate telepathically and breathe under water, pretty grand right?" He grinned to them both. "Well let's go met the locals shall we?" He turned back around and started to swim towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I realize I haven't put a disclaimer on here so, "I do not own Doctor Who or anything of the sorts." How cool would it be to own Doctor Who though?! Anyways. This chapter isn't too eventful but I promise it is coming soon; there's just so many little things I want to hint at and get around to. Please stay with my guys. Oh thank you all who have reviewed it makes me so happy knowing how you guys feel about it! I am going to try to regularly update, but I have just started a new job, that and I'm juggling college and family crap. (Aren't we all.) Any who on to the story! **

"So you girls can go look around at some shops I will go look around for somewhere to get something to eat. Let's all meet back here in fifteen minutes." He turned away from the girls and swam away.

April looked at Rose, "I wonder what they have to eat in an underwater city."

"I dunno but I hope it's good. So where do you want to go first?" Rose looked around at all the coral structures around them.

"Hmmm that one?" April pointed to a small blue shop across the way.

"Alrighty sounds good."

They walked into the shop and were welcomed by the attendant.

"Hello can you understand me?"

"Yes we can." April smiled at the lady, well it looks like a she. All the Anurians were green in color some brighter some shades off. None wore clothes but she hadn't seen any, well anything that she knew to be male. Some of them, she assumed they were girls, had breast so she was going off of those facts. They sort of reminded her of mermaids but also of the creatures in Avatar (with no noses of course.)

"Ah well that is great. What can I help you ladies with?"

"We were just looking at some of the shops around town. What do you sell here?"

"Well we mostly sell aphrodisiacs." She winked and pointed so some of the items in the cases and on the walls. None of it was exactly what they thought would be sexual items. Just random rocks and starfish, some sculptures here and there.

"Oh really?" April was curious.

"Yes like these here." She grabbed a handful of tiny starfish.

"How are these aphrodisiacs?" Rose looked at the attendant then back to April, what the heck.

"Well you simply stick one of these little guys onto whomever you want and they become consumed with passion for you. It can be a lot of fun."

"How much are they?" April thought she could have some fun with these, when in Rome right?"

"Well I can tell you ladies aren't from around here so you can each have one on the house." She smiled and held out two tiny starfish.

"Oh thanks." They both took a starfish and stuck it to their ears. Then walked out of the shop.

"What the hell April why would you possibly want these?" Rose turned to her and look pissed.

"Why not Rose it could be fun, we could stick them on the Doctor and have a good time later." She winked at Rose.

"Why would you want to do that you don't even know him!" Rose was getting jealous, she felt like the Doctor would definitely want April even without the damn starfish.

"Yeah I do know him, I know a lot about him and you. Plus I know you love him and want to be with him so don't even try to deny it. Plus I'm just messing around Rose, this is just the first place I have visited that isn't Earth so I want something to always have from here."

"Okay even if I do want to be with him, he doesn't want to be with me; we just met you and he has let you in faster then I think he would anyone, or has anyone before. It sucks, but I'm happy for you. There's just something about you that is different. And okay I understand that." Rose had gotten sad talking about all the things she had kept buried.

"Really?" April knew she should have tried to comfort Rose but she was just so happy that the Doctor thought about her like that.

"Yeah, he seems really comfortable with you." April smiled so hard her cheeks hurt. They turned around and the Doctor was walking over to them with a bunch of things that looked like bags.

"Look at these how creative! They are bags made out of seaweed." He held up the seaweed bags, they were a blueish color.

"I love how all the colors of things are different here."

"Yeah me too." Rose smiled at April. She might not like the fact that the Doctor was, obviously, falling for her; but she would be happy that he was happy.

"So I grabbed us bunch of random food things so we can try it all."

…

After lunch the three all looked at shops and swam around the town. They spent the day doing random things, talking, laughing and reminiscing. All was great until she saw two little kids with their mom. Shit, her mom. What was she going to do, she couldn't get back to her. She felt empty inside.

"April what is wrong?" The Doctor saw the sadness creep onto Aprils face, her wasn't sure why but it hurt him to see her hurting.

"Nothing really I just was thinking about my mom. I'm never going to see her again. It just kind of hurts."

"I'm so sorry April. I didn't even think, you've left your whole life behind."

"It's okay. It just means you guys are stuck with me." April smiled up at the Doctor and looked to Rose. She was smiling at her eyes told a different story. Rose felt badly for April, at least she knew she could always go home to her mum and Mickey, April could never leave.

"Have you ladies had enough fun for today? I vote we head back to the TARDIS and call it a day."

"Yeah that sounds good to me." They swam back to the hill they walked down at the beginning of the day and headed to shore.

…

April couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was because of the time difference or if it was just the shear concept of it all. The Doctor had locked them into the time vortex so they were just drifting not really staying anyone place but not really going anywhere either. The TARDIS had been kind enough to make April a room it was great, and actually looked almost exactly like her, well, old room. She had been trying to sleep for hours now but couldn't manage so she decided to explore the TARDIS and see some of the rooms that were never shown on "Doctor Who." It was actually shocking how vast the amount of rooms were, she knew there were a lot but it felt endless. Currently she was in a study. There was an old looking desk towards the back of the room, book cases on all walls and two cute arm chairs. One was a brown leather and the other was a dusty rose kind of color a suede fabric. She grabbed a random book of one of the shelves, curled up on one the pink armchair, and started to read. She hadn't realized it but the book she grabbed was about chameleon circuits. She remembered the episode of "Doctor Who" when the Doctor had to use the chameleon circuit to become a human, she wondered if he still had the fob watch.

"April?" She jumped at the sudden noise in the study.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so it is 3:06 in the morning and I can't sleep, so what else to do but work on my story? Finally got some good stuff! Not too much just enough for you all to dip your feet in the water of what is to come. Side note my laptop is overheating guys. Anyway please enjoy, review, let me know what you like, what you don't like. Just let me know! :) **

"Oh Doctor you scared me, sorry I couldn't sleep so I figured I would explore. I kind of just ended up here so I decided to read a book, I hope that's okay." She looked up at him, she felt guilty, almost as if she shouldn't have been in here.

"No it's perfectly fine, I'm just surprised you found this room. I haven't been in here in so long, I actually have a completely different study now. I- No one has sat in that chair in such a long time." The Doctor looked hurt, but quickly blinked it away and smiled at April.

"I'm sorry should I not be in here? I can leave if you want me to I just, yeah sorry."

"No don't be sorry it is perfectly fine." He walked into the room more and sat down on the brown chair next to her. "What are you reading?"

"I just grabbed a random book, it's about the chameleon circuit."

"Oh that is interesting I could explain it to you if you would like, I have had experiences with them."

"I know." She giggled thinking of the episode.

"I forgot about that, you know quite a bit huh?"

"Yeah I do, but it isn't a big deal. Like I don't really know you personally. I feel like I do though it is hard to explain."

"I know what you mean. I feel very comfortable with you." He leaned forward in his chair, getting closer to her.

"Me too." She leaned closer to him as well.

"Doctor, what is your name." She had to try right?

"I can't tell you."

"Okay."

"Really? Nothing more no pushing?"

"Why would I want to push you? I know you have your reasons for everything, if you can't tell me I am sure you have a very good reason."

The Doctor let his hand reach out to April. He caressed her cheek and let his fingers slide back into her hair. She smiled and blushed at the action, she knew he had always shown his affection for his companion's plain, simply, and outright. But she wasn't expecting anything more. I guess she knew he was one for surprises but the next thing she knew he was leaning in to her and kissing her, that was definitely a surprise. He held the back of her head with one hand and let the other fall to her waist. She had never been kissed like this before. It was warm, loving, and needy all in one. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her. Apparently they weren't close enough because he picked her up and pulled her onto his lap. She let her tongue roam and touch his bottom lip, his lips opened in compliance, their tongues fought for dominance and she let him win. He broke away from her lips to kiss down her jawline towards her ear. He nibbled on her ear slightly before kissing her neck, which made her give a soft moan in response. The moan seemed to be a wakeup call for the Doctor because he pulled away from her.

"I am so sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Please don't be sorry, I have literally dreamed about this. Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know, I just- we only just met and here I am coming on to you." April laughed.

"Well Doctor technically I am the one coming on to you." She kept laughing in his lap and he smiled at her and couldn't help but laugh as well. Her laugh was so beautiful, he decided right then that this sound would be one he remembered through the rest of his regenerations to come.

"Please. Please kiss me again." April wanted to feel his lips on hers, she didn't want push him but good God she wanted him.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor wanted to kiss her, but only if she really wanted him to.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." She decided to take things into her own hands, quite literally. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her. Smiling when their lips met again.

…

"Where do you ladies want to go today?" The Doctor was rushing around the console room flipping switches and turning things on and off.

"Where ever you want Doctor." Rose smiled across the room, she was standing in the doorway and April was sitting on the seat.

"I dunno maybe just wherever we end up." He smiled and pressed on finally button, the TARDIS jumped to life and started to move them; where and when they had no idea.

It had been a few weeks since the Doctor kissed April in the study. They started staying up late, usually in the study, and talking about everything. The Doctor told her about many adventures, ones they didn't show on "Doctor Who" apparently. She told him about the boring normal everyday life stuff back home. They even talked about the War Doctor, as much as the Doctor wanted to avoid it, he trusted her enough, and new she wouldn't judge him considering she already knew. They never ran out of stuff to talk about. April was mid thought when Rose spoke up.

"Doctor, now that I think about it can we go home. I want to go home." Rose walked into the room more and sat on the seat with April.

"Yeah no problem we can pop in for a quick visit then go wherever."

"No Doctor, I-I think I need to go home. Home for good."

"W-why would you want to do that?" April stood up and left the room, she knew they would need to be alone.

…

"Doctor I have just been thinking a lot lately. I have been thinking about Sarah Jane, she had such a hard time adjusting to life back on Earth. The longer I travel with you Doctor, the harder it will be. I can't, I don't want to leave you but I have to. I love you Doctor but I can tell I am going to lose you either way." She started to cry. The hot tears were pouring down her face.

"Rose. I-. No don't go. I want you to stay. There is still so much you still need to see. I want to show you." He was sad, his Rose wanted to leave him.

"But that's the thing Doctor. You don't need me to stay. Please just bring me home. I can't do this anymore."

"Rose, do you really want to go?"

"I have to Doctor." Rose stood and walked away, she needed to pack her things.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty so shorter chapter, but it is kind of sad so I just needed to get it out there. (Well at least it's sad to me.) There is a big shocker coming to you all soon that I hope you will love. Thank you for reviewing I love getting your feedback! On to the story. :D**

April walked to their study, wait no, it was the Doctors study. She sat in the pink chair and just thought. Crap, she messed things up; the Doctor was supposed to fall in love with Rose, they had so many more adventures to go on. April was ruining things from being here, what the hell was she supposed to do though it's not like she can go anywhere. She awoke from her thoughts when she felt the TARDIS come to a stop. I guess they made up their minds as to where they want to go. Well she had to go find them and see what was going on.

…..

April walked into the console room and saw a couple of bags near the door. No Rose couldn't actually leave. She looked up and saw the Doctor wiping his eyes, no he had been crying. Rose was crying, she wasn't trying to hide it.

"Rose, don't go." April wanted to stay, she had begun to think of Rose as her friend, they always were hanging out and talking about things on Earth; the differences between their universes.

"April, I have to go. I shouldn't be here anymore, I need to go live life on Earth before I won't be able to adjust anymore."

"Okay but what is this really about. Talk to me Rose. Doctor can Rose and I talk alone for a minute." He didn't say anything but he left the console room.

"Rose what is really going on?"

"April, I can't do it anymore. I really need to adjust to life back on Earth; but also he doesn't need me anymore."

"Rose he is always going to need you. I know that for a fact. He loves you."

"Yeah April, but he doesn't really need me anymore. I will always love him but I can't do it anymore. Will you stay in touch though? I'm really glad we became friends." Rose was crying and leaned into April for a hug.

"Always Rose, Always."

The Doctor came back into the console room. "Rose you don't have to go."

"Yeah I do Doctor, I have to."

"I will always remember you Rose Tyler."

"I will always remember you Doctor." She leaned up and kissed him goodbye. She grabbed her bags and left the TARDIS. Just like that Rose Tyler was gone.

The Doctor flipped a switch and locked them into the vortex.

"Doctor."

"Don't. I- I am going to go to my room and freshen up and- and then we can go, wherever you want April." He tried to smile, but couldn't manage so he just turned and walked out of the console room. Oh Doctor how can I help you?

…

The Doctor didn't come back to the console room so April decided she needed to try and comfort him. She went to his room and when he didn't answer the knock on the door she decided to open the door anyways.

"Doctor are you okay?" She stepped into his room, there was a big bed towards one of the walls, like not just a big bed, it had to bigger than a king size bed. There was a rocking chair in the corner with Gallifreyan carved on the top, she certainly wasn't fluent but she spent a lot of time learning Gallifreyan online and it looked sort of like the word "grandfather." The sight of it made her heart sink. She wanted to look around his room more but, considering he wasn't in here she needed to go find him. She turned away from his room and closed the door behind her.

"Doctor, where are you?" She was calling out to the empty halls in the TARDIS. She looked into the study to see him sitting in his chair.

"Doctor." He looked up at her and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry April I- I didn't mean to take so long." She walked over to him and sat on his lap then pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be sorry Doctor, it's okay to be sad. I know you love her." He sobbed on her shoulder for a moment before responding.

"Why did she leave?"

"It was time for her to. She needed to go Doctor; she will have to re-adjust to life on just one planet and that is going to be hard."

"So you are going to leave me too?"

"Never. I don't even have a life on this Earth to go back to. You are literally my life now." Crap was that a weird thing to say right now? He leaned into her and kissed her. No matter how bad of a mood he was in she always made him feel better. She pulled away though.

"As much as I love kissing you, I think you will need some time, don't you?"

"You are probably right love." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him on his lap. "Will you stay with me?"

"I told you Doctor, forever."

"No silly, I mean right now. Will you just sit here with me for a while?"

"Of course Doctor." She kissed his cheek and leaned on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I have been crazy buys with college and work. Finals are soon so I'm not making any promises, but I really will try to be more active. I love you guys so much! Thank you for new follows and favorites! **

...

"DOCTOR!" April wasn't one hundred percent sure where she woke up. It was dark and her hands were tied behind her back, and there was something that felt like metal cuffed around her ankle. The only source of light was a slot in what she had to assume was a door. She thought about the events leading up to this moment. It had been about a month since Rose left. The Doctor had changed for the first week. They didn't really travel anywhere, they just stayed in the TARDIS and the Doctor stayed in his room most of the time. After a week however it was like he flipped a switch. He went to bed the night before and didn't say anything to her. The next morning he was up and running around the console like always.

_"__Good morning April, how did you sleep?" He beamed up at her. _

_"__Oh hello Doctor." April was actually shocked at his behavior. She had gotten so used to him shutting her out and staying silent. "I slept well."_

_"__That is wonderful we have a big day ahead of us." He smiled and continued to flip his switched and pull some levers._

The opening of a door snapped her out of the flashback. In came a man. Not an alien (well didn't look like one) not a robot just a man.

"Get up." She sat there on the floor staring up at him. He walked over to her so she coward away from him.

"I said get up." He grabbed her arm near her shoulder and yanked her to her feet.

"Hey don't touch me!" She jerked her shoulder away from him.

"Come with me." He leaned to the ground and unlocked the cuff around her ankle. He shoved her out of the room and she tried to observe her surroundings. It seemed to be a corridor, not too many doors anywhere and the lighting was poor. As the man shoved her down the hallway all she could think about was the Doctor. Where was he, was he okay?

"God April you're so stupid." She whispered under her breath as she remembered probably the most important thing.

"What was that kid?" The man pushed her again.

"Nothing sorry."

_"__April. I got you something?" The Doctor walked into their study holding a small bag._

_"__Doctor you didn't have to get me anything." She put the book she was reading down on the coffee table._

_"__Oh but you see I did." He handed her the bag and smiled at her. April opened it and inside was a small ring box. She opened the box and a silver ring was sitting inside. It had a small gem on the top that matched the color of the TARDIS. _

_"__Oh Doctor it is beautiful." She smiled at him and put it on her finger._

_"__Glad you like it but it isn't just a ring. If we ever get separated you can twist the gem and it will send a distress signal to the TARDIS and your exact coordinates and time location."_

_"__Oh that is so cool. Thank you Doctor I love it." She stood and kissed his cheek._

"What do you want with me?"

"I want nothing with you, my boss does."

"The Doctor will come and find me you know."

"No he won't be able to, we are very well hidden."

"He will find me."

"Now just sit in here and wait." The man pushed her into a room with one of those long business meeting tables in it and the twelve chairs surrounding it, nothing else. "Don't try and start anything or you will be punished."

"Yeah yeah." The man un-tied her hands and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he closed the door April looked at the ring on her hand.

"I really hope this works. Doctor please come find me." She twisted the gem and the gem color turned deep red. That would probably be really cool if I wasn't worried about my life. She went to the chair furthest from the door, facing it so she can see if/when someone comes in.

"You can do this April." She was trying to comfort herself anyway she could.

…

They had been walking around the local shops of the planet Jyod. He had decided to grab something for them to eat and April went and grabbed a table. When he got back to her she was gone.

"April where'd you go?" He was looking around in the crowd of people trying to find the bright red hair he had come to enjoy. At first he hadn't understood why April would want to dye it so differently.

_"__Doctor I have always wanted bright red hair._

_"__But your hair is fine how it is." He actually really liked her hair, it was a dark brown color with honey highlights._

_"__Thanks Doctor. I mean I like my hair but I have always loved red hair. Is it okay that I dye it?" She looked down to her feet, she did that a lot. Asked him for permission with things he had nothing to do with, and apologized all the time; she would even apologize for apologizing. _

_"__April, I can't tell you what you can and can't do. You can do whatever you want."_

_"__Oh you're right. Sorry." _

He started panicking. "April where are you?!" Crap. How could he lose her? He ran around in all the shops around looking for her. After two hours of not being able to find her he decided to go to the TARDIS and scan for her.

"Come on ol' girl, where is April." The TARDIS hummed with comfort knowing how upset he was. The scans came back and April was nowhere to be found.

**BEEP BEEP PING**

"Did you find her?!" The Doctor ran over to the monitor, it showed a map, it almost looked like a code. "Oh she is so brilliant, I totally forgot about that tracking ring. Well shall we go find her?" He ran around the console flipping switches and pulling levers. "Allons-y!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello lovelies, firstly I want to apologize for taking oh so long to post this chapter. Secondly, thank you so much to those who have followed, favourited, and reviewed; you guys are the best! Lastly, I hope you all enjoy. It didn't take too long to actually finish this chapter I just needed to think of where I was going after it; and I think you will all be very pleased with the direction I'm going to take us in. **

The sound of the door opening caught April's attention. She turned in the chair at the far end of the table.

"Hello so sorry to keep you waiting." A man walked in. Well close to a man. He looked physically like a man aside from the fact his skin was bright blue and his hair was red, just a little darker than she had died hers.

"Um."

"Yes well I'm usually more punctual. Any who, I was scanning the area and saw that you were accompanied by a timelord. How fun." He walked into the room more and sat down across from April at the other end of the table. His eyes were piercing into hers and he wasn't blinking.

"And why is that any fun for you?" She was staring back trying to read him.

"Oh well you see timelords are very rare. I haven't seen one in ages! Do you know how much money the right people would pay to get their hands on a timelord?"

"Hah you think you'd be able to capture him? Well clearly you don't know very much about the last of the timelords."

"Well we found two, years back, they were in the same sector of the universe and probably didn't even know it. So I figured if your timelord thinks he is all alone he will do anything to find another one of his kind." The man snickered, folded his arms, and sat back in his chair.

"To bad you don't know where the other timelord is." April didn't know if he was talking about the Master. She didn't even know if the Doctor would ever find him now thanks to her being in this universe.

"Oh but you see I do." Well close enough anyways. He took something out of his pocket and slid it across the table.

"Where did you get this?" April stared down at the pocket watch on the table covered in Gallifreyan symbols. How did he get the Masters fob watch? Crap, where was the Doctor.

"I thought you might know what it was."

…

"Alrighty ole' girl where in the building did we land?" The Doctor ran to the other side of the console room to see the monitor that had just popped up with a map of whatever building they were in. "Okay so we are literally three doors down from where April is." The Doctor ran towards the door of the TARDIS grabbing his sonic screw driver on the way. "I'm coming April, don't worry."

….

"How did you get it?" April picked up the fob watch and started running her thumb across the designs.

"Came across it many years ago, I held onto it because I knew somewhere out there is a body that needs to be returned to its former self."

"Please don't tell the Doctor about this, I know who this belongs too and he is a terrible man and an even worse timelord. He will destroy the universe if you let him get this." Okay she stretched the truth a little bit but the Doctor couldn't know about the other timelord.

"HAH" His laugh snapped her out of her thoughts. "I will turn it into a game. You hold onto it. Your Doctor will be here any minute and after events unfold you get to determine whether to give him the knowledge or not. It all comes down on you." He started laughing hysterically pleased with his twisted mind game.

"No really he should be here soon, I will go look for him. Sit here like a good little pet." The man got up and left the room leaving April with the watch and her thoughts.

_"__No really Doctor I think there might be something wrong with the __relative differentiator__which would explain the problems we have been having with materialization." _

_"__Oh you think you are just so smart don't you"_

_"__I know I am" She laughed and kissed the Doctor._

_"__I would call you a genius but I'm in the room." He smiled at her and reciprocated the kiss._

April jumped up from the chair dumbfounded by the images she saw when she touched the pocket watch. "Must've been residual energy or something like that. Who was that girl with the Doctor? He was so much younger, he looked like five I think. I feel like I trespassed into his life." April had so many thoughts running through her head. The door started to open and April quickly returned to her seat shoving the watch in her pocket.

"Let go of me. Violence is never the answer." The Doctor was shoved into the room hands cuffed behind his back by the same man that brought April into the room.

"Doctor!" April ran to his side. "Are you okay?" She looked him over not seeing any obvious physical injuries.

"Yes I'm fine this buffoon just won't let go of me." The man then proceeded to let go of him, by shoving him into one of the chairs around the table. The man left him cuffed and walked away without saying a word.

"I was so worried about you." April sat down next to him.

"You were worried about me? I couldn't find you, it's my job to protect you and I let you get kidnapped."

"Don't be silly wasn't your fault." She ran her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down. She hated how mad he got at himself.

"April you have no one in this universe aside from me, I know how that feels. I need to keep you safe and I have been failing at it. But starting now I won't let you out of my sight and I will protect you. First thing first I need you to grab my sonic and un-cuff me." April's heart ached with the words he spoke. Not even because she was alone in this universe but because he had been for so long. She reached into his coat inner pocket and grabbed the sonic. She had started to memorize a lot of the settings so she didn't even need to ask what one to put it on to get him out. When the cuffs fell to the floor the Doctor stood up and grabbed April pulling her into a hug. They stood in their embrace for a few moment before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Don't leave me."

"Never Doctor."

"So the question is what do these people want with us? Have they given you any clues?" The Doctor started walking around the room sonicing everywhere. April wasn't sure what to tell him but suddenly the watch in her pocket felt burning hot.

"Um not too much just that he is fascinated by timelords and he hasn't seen any in such a long time. I think he wants to keep you or something."

"I hate that. People, aliens, whatever that think everything is just theirs for the taking. OH! Look at that." He soniced a ceiling tile and it fell to the ground. "Well we should be able to get out of here through this vent. Ready?" April grabbed his hand, "Ready."

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright two for one tonight because I feel terrible about not updating in forever. Hope you like it all.**

April flopped down onto her bed sighing. "Why does every adventure have to turn into a sprinting match?" She thought about the day and running from the collector with the Doctor, all in all it was actually a pretty good day. Until she felt the weight in her pocket, then she remembered the fob watch and Master and needed to decide what to do. She took it out of her pocket to examine it. It looked different than the masters, "wait how did he even get this, the Master had his attached to him." The T.A.R.D.I.S started to hum with delight, she and April had begun to have more of a telepathic connection then when April had first arrived. "What's up.?" The T.A.R.D.I.S hummed louder. April flipped the fob watch over, there was a Lily design on it with Gallifreyan all around it.

"_Oh Doctor, You shouldn't__have." She smiled so big, eyes shining._

_"__Well it isn't__everyday you've__been with someone for 100 years." He ran his fingers through his hair._

_ "__I love lilies. _

_ "__Hmm I never would have guessed." He smiled and held her in her arms._

April dropped the fob watch onto her bed. "God that is so intense." She put her fingers on her temple to rub the headache away. ***Knock Knock Knock*** Aprils head snapped up to the watch. "Just a second!" She took it and put it in her nightstand drawer, then sat back down on the bed. "Alrighty come in." She smiled as the Doctor came through the threshold.

"Well today was just dandy don't you think?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, April reached out for his hand. "Oh yes just great." The Doctor sat down next to April.

"April I am sorry, I'm so sorry." He wouldn't look her in the eyes. April cupped his chin and turned his head to hers. "Don't be Doctor it wasn't your fault."

"It is though, I need to look after you better, I can't lose you." A tear was forming in his eye, something is off about him she thought.

"Doctor you won't lose me." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Lay with me?" She laid down on her bed waiting for him to join. He laid on his back and she curled into him.

"Doctor, were-. Never mind." April needed answers but she really didn't want to pry.

"What? Ask me." She sighed. "Were you married on Gallifrey?"

"Oh." She sat up to look at him. "Uh well yes. I was." "What was she like?" His eyes shined looking back at the memory. "Well she was brilliant. I'd say she was probably smarter than me, oh I'd never tell her that thought but she was absolutely brilliant. Beautiful black hair, like raven black. She was perfect April, truly perfect."

"What happened?" She knew it had something to do with the war, but he was opening up might as well.

"The war had started. She wanted to run away together, she hated politics and fighting, and war. But I had to stop it all. She died with all of them." A tear ran down his cheek and he turned away.

"I'm so sorry." She hugged him tightly while he cried. She wondered if he had ever told anyone before.

"It's not your fault, its mine. I bring lilies to her favourite place every 50 years. Lilies were her favourite." April jumped up.

"What is it?" He looked at her confused.

"Um nothing." The girl in the memory is his wife. Oh god his wife is out there somewhere. What do I do, I need to tell him. I shouldn't tell him. Fuck! "I don't feel very well Doctor, I think I will go to sleep, see you in the morning?" Now he looked really confused considering they had been sleeping in the same bed for the past week or so.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He got up to leave. "Yes I am, it was just a crazy day I would like to be alone." "Alright sweet dreams." He kissed her cheek and left.

…

"His wife is alive." The TARDIS hummed in agreement. "What do I do?" April grabbed the fob watch out of the drawer. The watch started to glow. "Should I open it?" The TARDIS practically yelled at her to open it. "Alright, let's see." She pressed the top button and the watch flipped open.

…

The Doctor closed his bedroom behind himself. "April was in such a weird mood tonight don't you think ole girl?" He didn't wait for a response before stripping his clothes and climbing into his bed. It felt surprisingly huge without April next to him. He thought about her as he drifted to sleep.

…

_"__Darling do you want children?" Big blue eyes stared him down. _

_ "__Well that's a bit on the spot don't you think love?" He thought about it though little _

_ones running around who looked just like her._

_"__No of course not." She smiled at him._

_"__If they look like you we can have all the children you'd like." He laughed as if it were a _

_joke._

_"__Oh no they would be perfect if they looked like you." She kissed him._

_"__Maybe a perfect mix of both." He pulled her down onto the couch. "Hmm let's get  
started now." Shrills of her laughter filled the air as he pressed kisses to her neck and tickled her sides._

_"__Hmmm yeah we could do that."_

The Doctor woke up sweating. "Well, memory lane last night then." He threw the covers off himself and threw on pants. "Guess I should go check on April." He walked down the hall to her room the door was open and she wasn't there. "Hmm I guess she's up already, must be feeling better."

He walked around a few rooms checking for her without any luck decided to check the console room. "April you in here?" She wasn't in the upper level but he heard noise coming from underneath him. "What would she be doing down there?" The TARDIS hummed excitedly urging him down. "April? What are you doing down here be careful this is all really delicate." She turned around and had two tubes in her hands and the sonic screwdriver in her mouth. She dropped the tubes and sonic and ran to the Doctor. She jumped into his arms and started to cry.

"I've missed you so much, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Please read, review, follow, and favourite. Let me know what you think and if you like where I'm going with this. :)**


End file.
